Generators are used in a variety of applications to provide electrical power when power from a power grid is unavailable or not wanted. Generators may be used in both commercial and residential settings. In both instances the generator may be placed outside of a building structure. As a result, the generator is subject to the elements. In order to protect a generator system from the weather elements, enclosures are used. Various generators may include different enclosure configurations of external structures and panels. In most instances, tools are required to remove exterior panels to access the generator. Generator enclosure designs do not facilitate tool-less removal of panels in a generator enclosure system with internal structural elements.